DON’T CALL ME THAT!
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: Summary: the reason why Kaido never let Momo call him “Mamushi”


**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Summary**: the reason why Kaido never let Momo call him "Mamushi"

**A/N:** I just realize that Kaido might be my second favorite character and I started to randomly make a fic out of him fufufufu so love myself when ideas floating inside my head. I actually even have a two version of this fic the other one is Kaido mad to Momo 'cos he wants that only Inui could call him that and having a really devastating time to choose which one to write. Since I never wrote about this pairing so I chose this version. And I know the ending is like hanging but I couldn't come up with any better idea so JUST EXCEPT IT WOULD YA!

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Kaido from the other side of the court, "Just how many time I have to tell your idiot brain to not call me that name!". It was the 3.859 times he told Momoshiro to not call him 'Mamushi', and the number only count for the day.

"What! So I'm the idiot one now, huh?" snapped Momoshiro, "Do you forget whose the one that makes us lose from the Golden Pair!" asked Momoshiro rhetorically, hands folded before his chest to prevent himself from throwing his racquet toward Kaido.

"Fsshu...of course t hat's all your fault!"

The buchou who was standing away from them, with a particular smiling tensai next to him, silently watched the quarreling of his two kohai.

"Tezuka, I could almost see your vein popping from your temples," teased Fuji.

"That's why I'm about to told them to run some laps. Momoshiro, Kaido! 20 laps for quarreling in the court!" commanded the buchou. And instantly the bickering stopped and the two rivals start running their laps-with an objection face of course.

"It was just a name, for God sake! Why are you making such a big fuss about that?" asked Momoshiro while they were running.

"And why is it so hard for you to not call me that?"

"Because I'm your rival! It's not fun if I just call you 'Kaido'. What's the different with everybody else? I'm your rival! I have to be…different."

"I hate that."

"Then what do I have to call you? Well I can come up with a list if you want… let see.. I can call you 'idiot', 'brainless', 'dobe'. Which one do you choose, huh?" he teased.

Out of the blue, the other boy stopped and grabbed Momoshiro's wrist. Half dragging the spiky hair boy Kaido went to Tezuka who was about to add another 20 laps for them.

"Asking permission to leave the court, Capt?" requested Kaido imitating a line from military movies. But 'though he asked permission he certainly didn't wait for the permission since he already dragging his double partner away from the court. The buchou simply made a mental note to make them run through the whole afternoon practice.

"Just what the hell are you doing! Let me go!" yelled Momoshiro still trying to snatch his hand from Kaido's powerful hold.

"Finishing this problem."

"Then finish it here! Let's fight!". Kaido ignored that. "Oy Mamushi! Idiot! Let me go!" protested Momoshiro practically all the way from the court to where Kaido took him. Which was the rooftop.

And when the both of them reach that place, Momoshiro's almost erupted anger could not be hold anymore. Immediately after Kaido release him, Momoshiro posed his fighting position complete with his clenched fists. "Let's finish this."

"I'm not here to fight," hissed Kaido.

"WHAT! You have dragging me all the way here and doesn't want to fight? You're not chicken out, are you?" again, he teased his rival.

"I just don't want you to call me that name."

"God! That again? It's just a name! How many times I have to tell you that it's just a name."

"Then don't call me that."

"I just have to be different with everybody else!"

"Kaoru."

"What?" asked Momoshiro, completely lost.

"If you want to be different then call me Kaoru."

"But it's your first name! It'll sound like I'm your crazy fan girl! Or even worse…your lover!" he added some extra dramatic effect emphasizing those last words.

Momoshiro was hoping, with all his heart, that Kaido would snap at him and randomly stuffed his mind with every unreasonable reason his sorry-brain could get. But he didn't. The bandana guy in fact just silently turned around

"Oy! Why do I have to call you your first name?" he asked a little gentler while turning the other boy to face him.

And if it wasn't for the capital bold letters written on Kaido's forehead that said: "JACKPOT! YOU JUST HIT THE POINT!' and a shade of pink on Kaido's cheeks Momoshiro's moronic brain wouldn't realize the whole wacky situation.

"I just wondering if you'd call me that," hissed Kaido and then he left Momoshiro with his almost-popped-out eyes and jaw-dropping expression.

**owari**


End file.
